galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mivár
The Mivár are a reptilian-like race which live in the Riivek 12 system, which is located in the Andromeda Galaxy. They have a democratic system of government. Unfortunately, this often means that the Sygol and Midae will compete to get more of their respective races onto the government, essentially resulting in only two parties: the sygol and the Midae. This further divides them, and has resulted in warfare. They contributed extensively to the campaign against Suntsitzeagal. After the war, they lost all interstellar contact and have not regained it yet. The Mivár are a land-dwelling race, being too heavy to swim and they never developed any type of boat. They originate from the second furthest planet from there sun, Senth. Senth is a warm planet with a temperature of around 20 C in the winter and 32-40 C in the summer. Shortly after the Mivár invented spaceflight, they conquered the planet Krydo, which is now the most populated of the three main Mivar planets. There are two quite distinct sub-races of the Mivár, the Sygols and the Midaé. The Sygol They are the most technically advanced of the two sub-races and the youngest. They stand at around 6-7 foot tall and they are the most water-hating of the two. Despite being the most advanced, the Sygols are incredibly jealous of the Midaé for the telepathic abilities and numerous wars have been fought between the two sub-races. They number around twelve billion, of which 78% live on Senth. The Midae The oldest of the two sub-races, the Midaé are a proud people. They have immense telepathic power, one in every twenty-five having the ability to read others minds and one in thirty the ability to completely destroy lesser minds. They are nearly twice as numerous as the Sygol with near too twenty billion. History Pre Seperation era The War of the Rose: The Sygol and the Midae, both very much weakened from the war against Suntsitzeagal, turn on themselves and destroy the Sygol main settlement, the space station of Ruhjikan. The Sygol attempt to flee to another star system, but are stopped when the Midae threaten to kill every member of the spaceship via telepathy. The Revolt: The Midae government is overthrown by Sygol sympathetic citizens, and they burn all the records of the government's oppression of the Sygol, rewriting history with the Sygol as the oppressors. Dark Ages: The Midae and the Sygol enter an uneasy truce. Interstellar travel dwindles and then dries up completely. Contact with the rest of the galaxy is lost. Dark Ages The Battle of Senth: The battle which started the War of Two Armies. It was the first major confrontation between the Sygol and the Midaé since before they lost contact with the rest of the galaxy. Encounter with the Alkedons: Alkedons, swamp living creatures that were the result of a Midae telepathic experiment gone wrong, are rediscovered on the planet of Rguil by a Sygol exploratory ship. The Sygol enter a war with the Alkedons, and soon are repulsed from Rguil. Alkedon ships are sighted in orbit of Loctrus, though it is impossible for them to land due to the extreme weather conditions. First Major Alkedon-Sygol war: The Sygol resume their efforts at exterminating the Alkedon, which the media portray as 'parasites' created by the Midae. The Sygol use this as political leverage to gain more seats in the Sygol-Midae parliament during the 178th official election. The Sygol manage to destroy the Alkedon fleet, but remain unable to capture Rguil. They abandon the war, content with scheduled bombings of known Alkedon settlements, and constant patrols around the planet. Modern Era To be written Star System Riivek 12 is located in the Sanhul Arm of the Andromeda Galaxy in the Myth Galaxy universe. Riivek 12 has seven planets, and two asteroid belts. Planets Loctrus: the second smallest and the closest to the star, Loctrus is uninhabitable with extremely high temperatures. It takes thirty-eight earth days to orbit the star. Senth: Home planet to the Mivar and the fourth largest planet. It is 1.233338 times larger than earth and it has an average temperature of 25C, Rguil: A small, watery planet inhabited by numerous species. Smallest planet. Tun: A gas giant located at 15 AU from the sun. Krydo: A small rocky planet. It does not have a breathable atmosphere, but has many valuable resources such as gold, uranium and oil. Mida: A dwarf planet located in the second asteroid belt. Has two small cities on it. Veya: A gas giant located at 70 AU from the sun. It's moon, Veya Anle is a major Sygol settlement. Category:Ra [[Category:MG universe Category:Articles by The Darkwolf